The Missing Piece
by Jades Arrow
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione was called away from the wizarding world, but why?Will she ever be seen again? Will her friends give up hope?Read and see.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: Hey all I'm back with one day of school left. I was sitting in class last night, and I was trying to thing of a new story to write. Well here's what I came up with...No onw has really just defied the odds so thats what I'm gonna do.I don't know how the story will turn out so I'm gonna write a few chapters, and if you like it tell me to keep it, if you don't tell me to boot it, and I'll try to think of something else. **

**On to the prolouge**

It's been almost two years since anyone has seen or heard from Hermione.After 5th year it was like she just vanished from the face of the earth. In 6th year Harry working with Ron,Draco, Blaise, and the Order finall brought Voldemort down, and saved the wizarding world.At first everyone thought maybe her injuries from the ministry in 5th year scared her parents into not letting her come back or contact them. After The kill of Voldemort Harry thought for sure he'd at least Recieve a letter from her or something stating she was at least alive, and well, but none came.

Now into their 7th year, and almost graduating everyone came to the conclusion that maybe Hermione was gone for good.Boy were they wrong.

Hermione Sat at the Magic shop in her new town Stoneyvale California looking at her new friends wondering what her old ones were up to.She heard when Harry defeated Voldemort, and asked Mr Rumor if she could contact him just one time, but he wouldn't let her. He lectured her about how noone from her past could no where she was, or who she was. It was against the rules.One day an owl flew into her bedroom window, an owl she recognised, and thought she would never see again.She read the letter, and looked out her window.

_"To hell with the rules. They need me back home."_

It was time for her to return home to her family, and friends.She's been lieing, and hiding for far to long it was time to come clean. Ever since she left she felt alone, but now maybe with her friends back she woudn't feel that way.If they took her back that is.

She told her new friends what was going on, and that she was going home.Mr. Rumor agreed stating the rules didn't matter anymore, and also said they would all come if she wanted them to.

Hermione was finally going home, and telling her friends the truth she wasn't a mudblood, and she never was.She was of great Importance she just hoped they would accept her again.


	2. powers?

Hermione looked out the window of the plane getting more nervous by the minute.Her friends Zac, Tara , and Jen were sitting behind her and Rumor.

"Rumor, do you this everything will be okay.I'm starting to get scared."She said.

"Mia I've talked to a few Guardians, and they all say your ready. You'll be fine just be careful who you tell."

"Yeah."Zac said inturrupting their conversation. "You can't keep this a secret forever.We found out, and we all still accepted you.Your friends will too."

Hermione laughed a little "Thanks."

* * *

Harry, and Draco were sitting in the Quitich stands talking about graduation when Harry let his mind wonder off to the past.

"Hey Malfoy remember when Mione punched you in 3rd year.?"

"Remember?I still have nightmares."Draco laughed.

"I miss her."

"What made you think of her?"Draco asked.

"I don't know. It hasn't been the same since she left.I think everyone misses her."

"I'm gonna regret saying this, but I had a thing for her in 4th year."

"You, and probably everyone else."Harry laughed.They stood up, and began walking to the castle.Dumbledore watched them with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Hermione, and her friends took a cab to the train station, and when they got the barrier something occured to Hermione.

"Guys I just remembered you have to be magical in order to pass through the barrier.Only Rumor, and I have that."

Zac stepped forward, and gave her a hug "Then I guess we'll say goodbye here."

"Take care."Tara said.

"Write.We'll miss you."Jen said.

Hermione, and Rumor took a running start, and passed the barrier, and there standing was Dumbledore.

"Professor!"

"I've brought a portkey Miss Granger. I've told noone of your return, not even the staff. You can tell them your history when you are ready."

"Thank you sir, but I'd like to tell anyone in the order first even Harry, and Ron."

Dumbledore nodded and told them to grab hold.As soon as everyone took hold it activated,and Hermione was looking up at Hogwarts.Hermione smiled.

"I'm finally home."

Walking to the castle she started getting really nervous.She changed so much that she wasn't sure if her friends would recognise her.She cut her hair off to her chin, and it was now very straight, she was a little thinner, and just a tad taller.The only thing that didn't change was her eyes, and brain.

Dumbledore lead them to their rooms, and said he would call them as soon as he gathered the order in his office.

An hour later Hermione was waiting in the hall outside of Dumbledore's office with Rumor waiting to be reintroduced to her friends.The butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn into a dog, and cat fight, and she was sure she would pass out at any moment if things didn't hurry along.

"I've called you all here because we have a visitor that we need to protect, and you all know this person.This is going to be hard for everyone to understand, and probably very hard for some of you to accept, but we all know that things happen to us in life that we can't change."

"Who is this person?"Draco asked.Him,Harry,and Ron were sitting at the window seat facing the office door.

"She'll explain everything to you.Bring her in!" When she walked through the door she had her head down, but as soon as she looked up Harry nearly fell out of his seat.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry it's me."

Professor Mcgonagall got up, and gave her hug ."It's so good to see you again.We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you all too."Hermione said looking in Harry's direction.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to understand that I wasn't allowed to contact you.Not untill now."

"Why is that Miss Granger?"Professor Snape asked.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning.At the end of 5 th year my parents sent me to california to live with Rumor.They said he would explain everything to me.See I'm not a muggle, actually I'm far from it.I'm sure you all know about Zues, and Hercules, and all that."

"The Gods?"Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "See Hercules had a daughter, and because of everything going on with Voldemort they sent her to the guardians of the sky.They're like angles who look over our world.Anyways they sent her away because it was fortold in the sky that she would have great power to control the Earth, and if her power was used for evil it could very well destroy the world.When she became of ge they began to fear even more for her life so the Guardians gave her a second power then made her human, and sent her to a couple to raise as their own.She would become very great, and possibly become the most powerful of any world."

"What does this have to do with you?"Snape asked.

"I was that girl.At the end of 5th at the ministry that curse I was hit with should've killed me, but instead I lived. So Professor Dumbledore since he was the only one who knew the truth called to the Guardians, and they sent Rumor to look over me.I've finally got my powers under control, but now we have reason to believe that there's a new evil brewing, and he knows who I am so Dumbledore wrote to me, and told me to come back here where I could be protected by magic, and my friends.He said he needed my help to defeat this new evil power that coming so here I am."

"So wait a second what does this make you then?Are you even really human?"Harry asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm also a Goddess."


	3. author's note

I don't know if you all will get this letter or not my moms computer is acting up to.Let me know in a review I'm sorry again. 

**Author's note:I'm sorry all but my laptop crashed last night after writing my chapter named powers.I'll ty to update on my moms computer when I can, but other than that I'm sorta stuck till I can fix my laptop.I guess just keep checking back, and remember to tell whether or not to keep it or boot it.**

**Thanks, and Peace**

Author's note:I'm sorry all but my computer Laptop crashed, and it has all my stories on it.  
I'll try using my moms computer to update when I can, but for now I may just have to wait till I get it fixed.I'm sorry.  
Keep checking back, and remember to let me know if I should keep this story or boot it

thanks peace


	4. weight of the world

After explaining herself to her friends and teacher plus the order Hermione felt totally exhausted.She went for a walk around the grounds before curfew to try to clear her head, but she wasn't alone.

"Hermione?"

She turned to see who called her name "Hi Malfoy.I mean Draco."

"What are you doing out by yourself?I thought your Guardian was suppose to be with you at all times."

"Well I'm safe as long as I don't go away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore put a charm on me."

Hermione sat down on the grass, and Draco did the same.

"So what's it like to be a Goddess?"He asked.

"Like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. How come your not making fun of me? Your being nice."

"People change.Harry, and everyone else gave me a second chance when I helpped them defeat Voldemort. I relised I didn't want to head down the same path as my father so here I am."

Hermione smiled "Thats cool. I like this new you better than the old you."

Draco smiled back, and before he knew it his lips brushed against hers.He pulled back, and looked to see if he did the wrong thing, but if it was she didn't show it. She leaned back in and kissed him again allowing his tounge to enter her mouth.When they both pulled back this time it was to catch their breath.

"Draco I have to tell you that if this is going to go any farther than this then you should know that when the time comes I'll be returning back home."

"To california?"

Hermione shook her head "To the sky. Rumor told me that when I prove myself, and my parents send for me I'll be going back to where I came from.That could be tomorrow or 10 years from now.I just thought I'd tell you."

Draco ran a hand through his hair then looked back into her eyes "I don't care. I really have feelings for you Hermione, and I don't know if it's love, but I want to find out.I wanna give us a chance if you do."

Hermione nodded."I knew you were gonna say that."

Draco looked at skeptically.

"One of my powers is reading thoughts. Sorry."

"Thats okay. At least you'll definatly be the first to know if I love you then huh."

Hermione laughed, and then Draco helpped her up, and walked her to the castle for dinner.

* * *

Aways off deep in a cave a man was looking into his looking glass.

"Dumbledore may have you charmed my dear but he didn't think I could over look that.You will soon be mine, and I will take over this earth...Soon."

* * *

Hermione sat by Harry, and Ron at dinner while Rumor sat at the teachers table.Dumbledore told the students of her return, but just left it as personal reasons why she left.Most students acceppted that of course there was some who didn't.

"You really changed Hermione."Lavender said

"Well people do that."She said looking at Draco over at his table.

"Your hair is really cute."Parvati said.

"Thank you."

"Well enough girly chat. So Mione does this mean you get to graduate with us now."Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him "I don't know I'll have to ask Dumbledore."

SHe was eating and chatting when her vision stated to cloud, and she could hear a voice inside her head.She dropped her fork and her breathing started to pick up a bit.

_"You can't hide from me you know.I can still get inside your brain."_

_"You'll never find me. Even if you do I wont surrender."_

_"Your destiny is with me."_

_"No my destiny is how I make it, and it'll be to destroy you."_

Hermione tried, and tried to fight to get him out of her head finally the pain kicked in

"Ahhh!"She passed out into Harry's arms.

Rumor ran to her side, and checked her out.

"She's okay.Lets get her to her room."He picked her up, and the few at the school who knew the truth followed him.


	5. Zugar

Hermione awoke and sat up straight "Oh my god."

Rumor sat down beside her "What was it.What did you see?"

She looked him in the face "It's not what I saw it's what I heard. He knows where we are.He said it's my destiny to be with him."

"Who?"Harry said.

"The ruler of the underworld Clinton Zugar. He wants to take over the earth, and the sky, and he belives that the only way to do that is through me. He's the big bad evil we were talking about earlier."Hermione said.

"Mione we'll protect you.Don't worry."Draco said putting his arm around her.

"I have to talk to my mother."She said to Rumor.

Rumor nodded, and then in a whit light he was gone only to come back a second later.

"I'm cut off from going to the castle.I did send word though."

Hermione nodded, and then a cloud came into the room and turned into the most beautiful woman you ever saw.She had shimmering brown hair down to her thigh, and crystals for eyes.She was what some could call the perfect woman.

"Titannia your daughter needed to see you."Rumor explained.

"I understand. Mia you are one of us, and if anyone can figure out the answer to life, and it's problems it's you."

"I don't understand. I'm only 17 how can anyone carry such a burden on their shoulders."

"You my dear may be 17 but you have a power that noone can face.You have your brain, and friends to help you also. If anyone can beat Zugar it is you.It is your birthright, and you must accept it."

Then in a blink she was gone.

"That was your mother?"Ron asked.

"Yes.She is my birth mother.I need to think."Hermione then got up, and left.

"Will she be okay?"Dumbledore asked Rumor.

"She'll come up with the answers, don't worry.She has yet to reach her full strength, and power, but when she does you'll no longer see Hermione. You'll see the Godess of all that lives Mia."

* * *

Draco sat in the great hall on one of the empty tables. 

"What are you thinking about?"Harry asked as he,Ron, and Blaise joined him.

"Well I might as well tell you that Hermione and I are seeing each other.The thing is we can take down Voldemort but I don't even know where to begin with this guy in order to help her.I guess you felt like she did when you were the only one who knew you had to beat Voldemort huh?"

Harry nodded "I was definatly at a loss."

"Listen Draco Harry, and I know Hermione she'll be fine, and come out on top like always."Ron said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Hermione sat on a hill over looking the lake.She had her legs crossed, and her eye's closed just breathing in and out.She remembered that Rumor always told her that if she was lost for an answer just relax, and listen to yourself the rest will fall into place.So thats what she was doing

_"How can I win against someone I barley know anything about, but knows everything about me?"_

"I got it!"Hermione yelled standing up, and running toward the castle.She was half way there when a black cloud of smoke formed infront of her.

"Zugar."


	6. saving life

Hermione stopped in her tracks before she ran into him.

"How did you get here!"She demanded.

Zugar made a fireball in his hand, and sent it towards her.She brought her hand up and reflected it.As he was reflecting her counter she punched him directly in the face and then did a round kick to his head sending him flying to the ground a few feet from her.

_"Rumor I need help outside."_

Rumor was in Dumbledore's office at the time when Hermione sent him the message with her Brain, he stood up and left the office leaving Dumbledore in mid sentence.

Dumbledore followed Rumor, and they even picked up some people on the way like Harry,Ron,Blaise,Draco, and some Professors.Lavender,Ginny, and Parvati saw the group, and desided to follow also.They were to nosy to leave well enough alone.

Rumor opened the doors to the entrance hall to see Hermione fighting Zugar.

He had her by the throat when she kneed him in the gut, and sent an energy ball at him.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the fight.

Hermione was preparing for another fight from Zugar when he dissappeared.She put her fists down, turned around, and was getting ready to walk to Rumor when she was hit from behind with a lightning bolt.It sent her a few feet closer to Rumor where she rolled over to face Zugar again.Ron ran infront of her before anyone could stop him, and got the bolt.

"RON!"Hermione ran to his side and rolled him over.She looked at Zugar who smiled and dissappeared for good this time.

Hermione looked back down at Ron.Everyone came running toward them all talking at once.Harry felt for a pulse, but there was none.

"We should take him to the infirmiry."

"What am I gonna tell my mom?"

"Who was that?"

"look."

Everyone looked down and saw Hermione glowing with a blue light around her.Her eyes were closed, and then the wind picked up.

Madame Pompfry came out of the castle followed by Snape who went to get her.She stopped infront of the group, and when she was getting ready to pull Hermione away Ron opened his eyes and took a breath.

Hermione stopped glowing, and she opened her eyes.She looked at Rumor and smiled.

"It has begun."He said more to her than anyone else.

"What happened?"Ron asked sitting up to receive a hug from Ginny who was crying.

"You got hit by an energy bolt that was meant for me."Hermione said.

"You were dead till Hermione saved you."Harry said then he looked at her "How though?"

"I'm a Goddess remember."

Ron gave her a hug "Thanks Mione."

"Anytime."She said smiling at him.She went to get up but stumbbled into Rumor's arms.

"You should rest."He told her.Hermione nodded and leaned on Rumor for support until Draco swooped her up in his arms.

"Who was that guy?"Draco asked her.

"Zugar.He found me."

Draco carried her inside, and to her room where he and Harry, and Ron stayed till she woke up some 4 hours later.

* * *

The next morning Rumor, and Dumbledore called a staff meeting to try and figure out how to keep Hermione safe till she was ready to battle.

"We need to up the charms around the castle, and maybe put a blocking magic charm on Hermione."Professor Mcgonagall said.

"You can't block her magic it's natural not given, and more powerful then your usual wizard."Rumor said.

"How about the crystal defence?"Snape said."We can put crystals up around the grounds, and then they'll deflect any evil coming in."

"That may work Serveus."Dumbledore stated going to a cabinet, and pulling out bags of crystals.

* * *

Hermione skipped breakfast that morning and went straight to the library.She had to get all the information she could on Zugar and hopefully find his weak points.

She felt like she was there forever when Draco joined her.

"What are you doing?"He asked seeing the mounds of books infront of her.

"Trying to find everything I can about Evil Gods.I thought maybe if I could find stuff out then maybe I could link some stuff to Zugar in order to beat him."

Draco picked up a book, and began reading.A few hours later they decided to take a break for lunch, and try to get more help.

* * *

Zugar watched Hermione with interest.He watched how she interacted with her boyfriend and friends making a list in his head of possible weak links.

"She'll eventually figure out how to block me, and then I'll be stuck."Zugar said to himself then he snapped his finger making to people appear.

"Sunday, and Niko just who I needed to speak with. I have a mission for you."

They bowed down "What is it master."

"You will go to hogwarts find a couple student bodies to take over, and get in good company with Mia.Find out everything you can about and then report it back to me immediately.

Sunday, and Niko nodded, and dissappeared to find a couple bodies within Hogwarts to take over.

Zugar laughed watching as Hermione ate and chatted with her friends.

"The war begins."


	7. the switch

**Author's note: Hey all I'm back!My computer is fixed, and back online woohoo! On to the new chapter.**

Weeks passed and Hermione's powers seemed to just grow with time.She could now levitate objects without a wand, and she was even tapping into her telekinesis.One day she was practicing moving books when Ron came in, and scared her causing the books to hit Draco.

Hermione haddn't had anymore encounters with Zugar, and now she was practicing how to block him out, and yet enter his mind.She found out in a book that one of his strong points was his mind, so her plan was to try , and deminish it.

Sunday, and Niko snuck into Hogsmead, and found a couple Hogwarts students sitting in a cafe. They figured that since these two were the only students they've seen here that they would have to do.

Blaise, and Ginny finished their drinks, and decided they should head back to the castle to help Hermione with research.They walked out of the cafe, and bumpped into two people they didn't know.

"We're sorry we were in the way."Niko said.

"It's okay."Ginny said walking away with Blaise.

When they had their backs turned Sunday, and Niko closed their eyes, and said an incantation then dissappeared. Ginny, and Blaise stopped, and looked at each other.They jerked forward, and then looked at each other, and smiled before beginning their walk to the castle again.

Hermione was meditating in the courtyard when Ginny, and Blaise Came in the gates, and almost passed her.

"Gin, Blaise whats up?Didn't you just see me sitting there?" Hermione said getting up, and stopping them.

"Are we your friends?"Ginny asked (sunday).

"Hello we've been friends for like ever.Are you okay?"

"We're good Mia."Blaise said (Niko) putting his arm around her.

"Mia?You never call me that."

"I'm sorry Hermione I thought maybe you'd want us to start calling you that." Ginny said.Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and after waving bye to Hermione they walked into the castle.Hermione stood in the courtyard looking after them.She saw Draco walking up from Hagrid's, and ran after him.

"DRACO!"

Draco stopped, and turned causing Hermione to run right into him, and then they ended up rolling back down the hill.When they stopped rolling they were both laughing so hard neither of them cared how they looked to onlookers.Draco was lying ontop of Hermione, and she had her arms around his neck.

Draco looked into her eyes when he finally calmed down "Hermione I think I love you."

Hermione stopped laughing "What?"

He moved hair from around her face, and leaned down to kiss her.

Hermione smiled when he pulled back .

"I think I love you too."

Draco smiled, and leaned into kiss her again which turned into making out.

Harry, and Ron were flipping through books when Ginny, and Blaise came into the library.

"Hey guy did you come to help or just to give us a break?"Ron asked closing his book.

"We came to tell you that Hermione told us we didn't have to look for anything anymore.She knows all she needs to know." Blaise said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to Ginny, and Blaise.

"When did she say that?"Harry asked.

"Just now.We saw her outside."Ginny said. "Don't listen to me !"

"What?"Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head "Nothing."She then nodded to Blaise, and they left.

Hermione pulled back from Draco "I called out to you for a reason."

Draco got up then helpped her up "I'm sorry baby. What's up?"

"I just saw Ginny, and Blaise, and they weren't acting like themselves.I think somethings up."

"Can you read their minds?"

"I can try.I'm pretty tired from all the practicing I've been doing,but I can try."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and they walked up to the castle just as the bell rang signaling lunch.

"This girl is very strong. I don't know if I can keep this charade up."Sunday said through Ginny.

"I know. This boy has power to." Niko said through Blaise.

"We'd better hurry with this plan for the master before we screw up." Sunday said.

Niko nodded, and then they went to the great hall.

Zugar looked into his looking glass "Those fools are gonna mess this up. I need a backup plan, and fast."

Zugar then watched Draco, and Hermione then smiled.

"I know what I can do."He then dissappeared into smoke.


	8. It's time

Draco was walking to breakfast the next morning when Blaise, and Ginny stopped him in the hall.

"Hey guys what's up?"Draco asked.

"It's Hermione she's in troublw.We need you to help us, help her."Ginny said.

Draco didn't need told twice he followed them out into the courtyard.

* * *

Hermione tossed, and turned in her sleep.The nightmare she was having was worse then any of the others she'd ever experienced.

_"Draco?"Hermione said walking down a hall._

_"You'll never find him dear."A voice said behind her.She ran down the hall and opened a door that showed Draco getting stabbed.She tried to pull out her wand but it wasn't there.She heard a scream,and saw Harry, and Ron being hung._

_"No!"_

_"Mione help!"_

_She turned to see Ginny, and Blaise chained to a wall in avault with water filling it up, and it was just below their chins._

Hermione woke up with sweat dripping down her face.She wipped her face,caught her breath then went to take a shower.

Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall when Harry, and Ron caught up with her.

"Mione you look terrible."Harry said.

Hermione smiled "Thanks." She was about to open the great hall doors when her breath caught in her throat, and her vision went blurry.Ron caught her just as she fell.

_"I have something of yours.Want to know what then come and have a look."_

Hermione saw some things, and then they dissappeared.

Hermione's vision cleared, and she looked at Ron, and Harry's worried faces.

"I need to see Rumor.I think I just had a premonition."

"Well what did you see?"Harry asked.

"I'll tell you when I tell Rumor."

Hermione got up and ran down the hall with Harry, and Ron on her tail.

She busted through the door leading to Rumors room to see him at his desk.

"Good God Mia."

"I just had a premonition. Zugar has Draco."

"What?"Harry, and Ron said together.

Hermione looked at both boys. "You heard me."She then looked at Rumor"He'll kill him if I don't save him."

"Question is how did he get him?"Rumor said.

"Yeah Malfoy's not stupid. He wouldn't just go for him."Ron said then he shook his head "Woah even though we've been on the same side for a while now it still feels weird taking his side."

"Ron this is serious."Hermione snapped.

"Okay Mione let's look into this farther.We know for a fact that Zugar will need Draco to lure you there so we know he wont kill him yet." Rumor said. "I want you boys to go and bring every book you can carry to me on gads. Mione I want you to stay here and meditate. You have to be relazed for your powers to work, and right now your not."

Harry and Ron nodded bolting right for the library.Hermione wipped the tears away from her eyes.

"This is all my fault."

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, and rubbed his head "I'm gonna kill Blaise for that knock he gave me."

"So your Mia's boyfriend."

Draco turned his head to the voice to see Zugar.

"What am I doing here? You actually think Hermione will fall for this trap? She's to smart for this."

Zugar laughed "She loves you therefore smart or not she'll do anything to save your life."

Zugar left.Draco stood and tried the bars on the cell he was being kept in "Sold out by my best friend. Who would've thought."He said to himself.

Draco sat down on the floor in the same position he'd seen Hermione in from time to time.

"I hope this works."

He closed his eyes, and focused on Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was trying very hard to zone in on Draco but just couldn't get anywhere.

_"Hermione? I hope you can here me. Zugar is useing me as a trap. You can't fall for it. Your life has a greater purpose. You will defeat him, and then worry about me after...I love you."_

Hermione heard Draco's voice loud and clear.She opened her eyes, and decided then and there the time was now.

Harry and Ron came into the room with books over books on Gods.

"There's noway we can read all these. There's just to many."Ron said.

Rumor scratched his head trying to come to an alternative.Hermione stood and walked over to the books. She closed her eyes, and tapped into her power as much as she could then put her hands over the books.

"Hermione?" Rumor said.

"Shh. I don't have time to read. This is gonna end now."

All the words in all the books started dissappearing faster than anyone of the guys could've read them. When all the words were gone Hermione openned her eyes and all that you could see were white orbs instead of her eye color.

She looked at Rumor " I know what I have to do. I need battle combat training now."

Rumor nodded, and he used his power to set up a training room. She looked at Harry, and Ron.

"I need you to go find Ginny, and Blaise. I need to speak with them."

Ron looked at her a little confused by her request but agreed.

When Harry and Ron left with her back still to Rumor she picked up a sword and threw it directly at the dummy hanging from the ceiling hitting him right in his heart .

"It's time for us to end this once and for all."


	9. is this it?

Harry and Ron found Ginny and Blaise coming in from outside.They took them straight to Hermione, and Rumor.

"What's wrong Hermione?"Ginny asked.

Hermione walked up to her "I'm sorry Ginny but I don't have time to play games."

Hermione took her hands and put her fingertips right at Ginny's temples causing a white light to burst between them.Ginny screamed and Harry had to hold Ron back.When the white light ended ginny dropped to the ground, and hermione looked at Blaise.

"Your not Blaise and Ginny. Let them go now before I get really pissed off."

Blaise gulpped but nodded.He said a word in a different language then a white cloud came out of his and Ginny's mouths.

Hermione looked at the white clouds "Tell your Master that I'm coming for him, and that he better start praying for a miracle."

The white clouds dissappeared. Blaise started coughing, and so did Ginny from the floor where she was lying.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as Ron helpped her up.

"Nothing. Your fine."Hermione said.

"How did we get here?" Blaise asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get to Draco."

Everyone nodded and Hermione went over her plan from beginning to end.

* * *

Draco paced his cell. He knew he had to get out of there soon or he wouldn't be getting out at all.

He saw two white clouds appear, and then he heard Zugar coming down the hall.

"Why are you both here? I did not send for you!"Zugar yelled.

"We're sorry master but she seeked us out. She's finally came into all her powers, and needless to say I don't think you'll stand a chance." Niko said.

Zugar snapped his fingers and Niko burst into flames then was gone. "Did you want to add something?" He asked Sunday.

"She told us to tell you to start praying." Sunday said then left before he had the chance to kill her.

"So she thinks she's ready.Well I can't wait to see."

"She'll kill you, you know. She' s a very powerful witch, and now with her Goddess powers, well lets just say you wont even be a memory."

Zugar looked at Draco "Don't make me kill you so soon."

Hermione went to the tower that evening by herself to speak to her parents, and to prepare herself for her battle alone.

"Mother and Father I just want you to know that this is it. I love you both, and I love my heritage but if I win then I want out. I want to be with Draco, and my friends. I know what my destiny is, and I also know that I can change it."

Her Mother appeared infront of her "You can't just quit who you are."

"I just did. If I don't make it through this then fine. Thats how it was suppose to be either way this is it. I want my normal life back. I want to be the witch I was. Nothing more, nothing less. I love you both, but I made my decision."

Hermione then left before her mother could object.

* * *

Then next morning the air was thick with tension and anticipation. Harry, Ron, and Rumor waited in the courtyard for Hermione to come out.When she did noone knew what to say.

Hermione was in a blue dress, and she was glowing with power.

"Good luck."Rumor said. Hermione nodded.

"I want you all to know that I love you all."

"Don't Mione cause whatever you say right now is just gonna sound like goodbye." Harry said.

Hermione smiled "It's not goodbye. Just a till we meet again."

She gave everyone a hug and then in a white light she was gone.

* * *

Zugar waited patiently infront of Draco's cell for Hermione to come.

He saw her appear, and then knew this was it.

"Hermione get out of here!"Drao yelled.Hermione lifted her hand and all sound stopped coming out of his mouth.

"Think your strong enough?" Zugar asked.

"No. I know I am"

With a wave of her hand she sent him into the wall behind him.He got up and sent a firball towards her. Hermione lifted her hand and it stopped in mid air. Zugar was astonished.

She lookd at the firball and with a blink it was gone.He threw a lightning bolt at her and while she was blocking that he sent a curse causing her to fly backwards.Zugar walked over to her and put hid foot on her stomach.

"To think all this anticipation for just your death."He said to her.

He was getting ready to kill her with the sword he called into his hand but he was hit from behind with a curse.Zugar was to say the least shocked he looked over to Hermione's body, and then looked up to see who hit him.

"For being all powerful you sure aren't smart."

Hermione snapped her fingers and her astral pojection self dissappeared. She called a sword and threw it straight at Zugar's chest.When it hit him he burst into flames.Hermione let Draco out, and grabbed his hands.They appeared in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

"Are you okay?"She asked him.

"You were awesome."He said kissing her.

"Hermione!"Ron and Harry yelled. Rumor grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's over. I killed him." Hermione said.

Rumor was about to asked how she did it so quickly when her parents appeared infront of them.

Hermione lookd at her parents, and then took off her locket.

"I did what I was suppose to, and now I want my life back."

"Mia are you sure. You have so much power that could go so far." Her Father stated.

Hermione looked over at her friends "I don't care I want to give it all up. I want to be Hermione again.It's who I am, and I've known that for a longtime now. Besides all the power in the world don't make up for the friends that I have."

Her Mother nodded and then clapped her hands together causing Hermione to lift off the ground with a blue light circling her.When she landed she was in a school uniform.

"You are now as you were."Her mother said.

Hermione hugged her a thanks and her mother whispered in her ear "If you ever want it back just let us know. We couldn't take everything from you because either way this is who you are."

Hermione nodded and went to stand with Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"If you need me just call." Rumor said giving her a hug. Then in an instant Rumor, and her parents were gone.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

Hermione lookd at them "I gave my powers back to be with you."

"What!"

"It's what I wanted."

"If it what you wanted then we support you all the way." Harry said putting an arm around her.

They all walked into the castle to be greeted by Dumbledore.

"I hear a congratulations is in order." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor but I'm just happy to be me."

"Well we can all honestly say that you were always the missing piece around here."Draco said giving her another kiss.

Hermione smiled "Even all the power in the world could never replace you guys in my life."

All four put their arms around each other and headed down the castle corridors happy to just be together.

THE END.

**Authors note: I'm sorry the ending was dumb but after going so far with it I just didn't think it was going anywhere. I am starting another story though and I'm sure it'll be a knock out. Till then chill and peace.**


End file.
